


i think we could do it if we tried (if only to say you're mine)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [36]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The smell of coffee always woke George up.He yawned as he unlocked the door to the shop, shutting it carefully behind him as the sounds of Wilbur’s singing floated through the building. The sounds of the sink hit him first, and he walked tiredly to the counter as Wilbur finally appeared, gloves over his hands.or, George works in a coffee shop with his best friend and watches as he falls in love with his other best friend
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	i think we could do it if we tried (if only to say you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> title from sofia by clario
> 
> uhhh dedicated to ash hi ilyyyy
> 
> im so tired and have been working on this for a few days so i apologize if its bad!!!!
> 
> this is now my longest story lol

The smell of coffee always woke George up.

He yawned as he unlocked the door to the shop, shutting it carefully behind him as the sounds of Wilbur’s singing floated through the building. The sounds of the sink hit him first, and he walked tiredly to the counter as Wilbur finally appeared, gloves over his hands.

“George! How much sleep did you get?” Is the first thing out of his mouth as he peers at the shorter man, and George chuckles tiredly as he hops over the counter.

“8 hours, for your information.” He walks to the back, slipping his hoodie off as he goes. “It just wasn’t very good sleep.”

“Why not?” Wilbur returns to the sink, and George grabs his apron before he follows him back, tying it as he speaks.

“They’re tearing down this old building across from my apartment, and it’s _loud_ .” He frowns, jumping as to sit on the counter as he watches Wilbur. “I don’t get it. Like, why don’t they just put stuff inside that building? It’s so _stupid_.”

“At least you’re just making the drinks.” Wilbur suggests, and he squints his eyes at him, questioning. “Okay, I realize how that sounds now, but. Shut up.”

George raises his hands, smiling. “I wasn’t gonna say anything, Wilbur! Swear!”

“That’s a lie and both of us know it.” Wilbur mock gasps then, and George looks at him in confusion. “Does that mean you just swore on god and lied? How _dare_ you, George.” He’s smiling, and George rolls his eyes before he shoves him, both of them laughing as he does so.

“Ok, maybe I lied.” He grins, and Wilbur points at him with the scrubber, suds flying into the air. “Don’t point at me with that thing!”  
  
“You are a _liar_ , you _deserve_ to have this thing pointed at you.” Wilbur laughs, and George sticks his tongue out at him.

“What’re you, a cop? Oink oink, motherfucker!” He laughs, Wilbur joining in, and they’ve nearly stopped when Sapnap finally comes in, quieting down as the boy slips an apron over his shirt. “Sap! How long did it take you to get here?”

“Way too fucking long.” He sighs, leaning against the opposite counter and crossing his arms as he watches Wilbur work. “There’s been a car accident in two different places on my normal way to work, so I had to take two different detours, and then some asshole tried to ram me the road over, and it was just a whole mess this morning.”

“I mean, at least you’re here!” George tries, and Sap smiles at him, so he guesses his attempt at cheering Sapnap up worked. “Now all you gotta do is deal with the shitty customers.”

“Yeah, the horrible bastards who give us money.” Wilbur butts in, and George shoves him back, laughing when Wilbur nearly falls. “Don’t shove me.”

“Fine.” He says, eyes catching onto Sap when the man straightens.

“That just reminded me! My friend is coming to the shop tomorrow!” He grins, bright, and George can feel himself feeling happier just because of Sap’s smile.

“Who’s this friend, and why haven’t I met them yet?” Wilbur asks, turning slightly so that he can see Sap even as he washes the dishes, and Sap grins at him.

“Because he’s younger than you, dumbass.” Somehow, he says that word without it sounding like an insult, so George can see why Wilbur lets it go. “His name’s Dream-”

“THAT BITCH?” Wilbur’s yell surprises both of them, and they jump, eyes going wide as they stare at Wilbur. Their faces are surprised, George can tell, and he’s nearly dropped his phone as well. The man’s dropped the plate in the sink and the water’s splashed slightly onto his apron, but that doesn’t seem to matter to him, more concerned with yelling and being shocked. He seems confused, and he stares at Sap, a question on his lips, the man staring back. “What the fuck?”

“How have you met Dream?” Sap asks, and the confusion is evident in his voice, George hearing it clearly, and he feels just as lost and confused as they both look at Wilbur.

“Fuck, okay, uh, he’s in some class I’m taking just because I was bored, and it has to do with music or some shit. I can’t think of what it is right now, but he’s in there, I swear. And then I met him by playing Minecraft and going on some random ass server and playing with him a bunch on that server, and then like. We messaged each other and became friends, and then after asking some questions and giving each other our users for Instagram and stuff, discovered how we’re close to each other and then discovered we’re in that class, and that was a couple months ago.” He rests against the counter, sighing. “How the fuck do you know him?”

“Dude, we’ve been best friends since he was like, 12. I’ve known him for as long as I can remember.” Sap says, and George’s eyes widen at that. “That means I know him better, so.” He sticks his tongue out at Wilbur, a childish gesture, and Wilbur laughs at that, raising his hands in defence.

“I wasn’t saying you didn’t! I just didn’t know how you knew him! Swear!”

“And then there was one.” George mutters quietly, slightly laughing at that, Wilbur’s eyes catching onto him easily.

“C’mon, George, don’t tell me that means that you’re the only one out of us that doesn’t know that blondie, then? That’d be embarrassing.” Wilbur grins, and George shrugs.

“There’s some dude I’ve been playing Minecraft with for the past year, but I have no clue if that’s the same Dream that y’all are talking about.” He says, and Wilbur’s eyebrows go up, while Sapnap throws his hands up.

“Fuck off. There is no way we all know Dream and did not realize it, there’s no fucking way!” Sap says, while Wilbur focuses on George.

“What’s this dude’s skin, then?” He asks, and George shrugs.

“Dude, I’m colorblind. You think I know? I have no clue the actual color, but it has like. A face on it, and then the rest is yellow, I think? And the face is a smiley face with a white background.” He says the middle part uncertaintly, but Sap’s hands catch his eye again.

“What the fuck, how many people does Dream know? How? I don’t even know this many people!” He says, and Wilbur raises an eyebrow.

“Sap, all the people you are wondering how he knows are the same exact people that you know.”

“Yeah?” Sap says, confusion evident in his voice, and his mind catches up a moment later, because while George and Wilbur stare at him, confused, his face turns pink. “Shut up. I get it now. Don’t say a fucking word.”

“I wasn’t!” George exclaims, laughing, and they only talk for a few more minutes before moving to their positions, George checking the register and making sure that the counter is clean before Sap can try anything. It is, easily, and he’s moving the tip jar when Sap finally turns the sign around and lets the world know that their little shop is open.

If George was being honest, he really likes their little shop. It’s not too big and it’s not too small, just enough space for everyone, even when the shop is the busiest that it’s ever been. The college students are always in there, always filling up the seats with their friends and work, and some of them stay from opening and close, wishing the workers a tired goodbye before leaving to sleep. Some people only stay a couple minutes, waiting inside the shop for their drink before bidding them goodbye and leaving a tip before leaving. The shop is nearly never empty, always having at least someone with a drink in a booth, or someone waiting in line.

Not to forget, there’s the regulars. Niki is always there each week, always coming in and staying for nearly an entire day each time, working on whatever the hell that she needs to. She always smiles at them and talks to Wilbur the most out of them, always ordering the simplest thing when she sees how tired George is some days, leaving a tip in their jar before she leaves. Her order is the easiest to remember, simply because it’s just an iced coffee with creamer and sweetener, and George is always the one to make it, smiling and making a conversation with her.

Fundy is another regular, and he’s someone that people can usually count on to be there whenever they come in, no matter what time it is. He has a booth that’s known as _his_ , his work and laptop spread out across the table, and it seems to be a constant, never changing. George will ask him about his work, occasionally, and Fundy will tell him what he’s doing, and though George never knows what the fuck he’s even talking about with his work, he always tells him that it sounds interesting, and Fundy always grins and thanks him.

The only other real regular is Quackity, and holy hell, George doesn’t know why he continues coming. The man drinks at least four cups of coffee whenever he comes to shop, and it doesn’t matter if he’s only there for an hour, he _will_ drink four cups. His order changes every single time he goes up, so it’s always a guessing game for George (or Sapnap, on the occasions that George was unable to make it) for what Quackity will be drinking that certain time. He’s always tired, though, so George doesn’t mind giving him the coffee as much as he should. As long as Quackity is getting sleep and passing his classes because he’s a fucking law student, George doesn’t give a shit.

But, before he can sidetrack himself too much, George does like this little shop. It’s nearly like a second home to him, if you could even say that. His best friend works here, and that’s a bunch of chaos that really can’t be changed. Wilbur doesn’t help, either, only pushing their actions, and when they end up with flour covering their body and water running out of the sink, they have no one to blame but themselves. (The snapchat story from that day was still one of George’s favorites, and Wilbur’s face was still imprinted in his mind, the shocked expression giving him so much fucking happiness.) The back room was comfortable as well, and when he was on break, more often than not you could find him passed out on the couch, with Sapnap leaning against him playing whatever games he wanted to on his phone.

The coffee shop really was like a little home, and this thought makes him smile as the bell above the door rings and their first customer of the day walks in.

“Fundy! How are you?” Sapnap calls out beside him, and his eyes catch onto the ginger as the man drops his backpack into his booth. He walks back to the counter, pulling his wallet out, and George moves to make his drink before he can even ask, quietly making it as Sapnap talks to Fundy.

“I’m good, thank you for asking.” Fundy smiles, and Sap chats to him about whatever comes to mind as George finishes the drink, turning around to set it on the counter and put a top on. It’s easy work, and as Fundy pays for the drink, he slides it over, stopping it in front of the man. “Thanks George!”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles at him, and Fundy gives both of them a little wave before walking to the back of the shop, nearly, settling at his booth. As they watch, he pulls out his laptop and a couple pieces of paper, and they turn at this point, settling against the counter as they wait.

The music plays softly above them, their own little Spotify playlist, George doesn’t even notice that the song’s switched before Sap is grabbing his arms and pulling him around, moving them the best that they can behind the counter.

“Sap, what are you doing?” He laughs, and Sap grins at him.

“Dancing, George! What does it look like?” Sap twirls him at that moment, and they laugh as they dance to the music, making sure to stay away from the machines, worried that they’ll accidentally damage it, and when the song stops a few minutes later, they let go of each other, breathing heavily.

“Bravo!” Wilbur grins, and they jump at his voice, turning to see him standing there, grinning. “When the fuck were you going to admit that you two could dance?”

“I didn’t know I could until 4 minutes ago.” George says, and Sap shrugs.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Sap, that doesn’t make sense, what the fuck-” The bell interrupts George before he can continue his sentence, and when they look, it’s Niki, her hair pulled into a ponytail. “Niki! How are you?”

“I’m good, George, thank you.” She grins at him, before walking to her booth, Wilbur following beside her as he talks. She responds to his questions, and George goes ahead and makes her drink, planning to have it ready for her before she can come back, and when she does, paying after she’s ordered, he hands the drink to her, grinning when she looks shocked. “Thank you, George! You didn’t have to pre-make it for me.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Niki, I wanted to.” He tells her, and she gives him another smile before going back to her booth, pulling out all of her stuff. He busies himself with whatever he needs to do, distracting himself until the next customer comes in, and Sap hands him a book and a pen before long. He gives him a questioning look, and Sap sighs.

“It’s a shitty book,and I just wanted to let you have something to distract yourself with.”

“Yeah? What about the pen?” He asks.

“I said it’s a shitty book, George. Mark that bitch up.”

He laughs at that, and by the time the bell jingles again and the third customer has arrived, he’s nearly on the fourth chapter. The book is a mess of black text and red writing, lines being marked out and sentences being circled, question marks pointing at them. Some words only have question marks beside them , while others have questions written out, confusion evident in the lines. George would continue, but Quackity is heading towards the counter, and he puts the pen down to make his place and closes the book, before standing up, readying himself.

“Just give me whatever the fuck you want, George, I have an essay due in 3 hours, and i haven’t even opened the word document yet.” Quackity speaks fast, nearly tripping over his words, and George nods to show that he’s heard, turning to make the coffee. He just makes the same drink he made for Niki, except once he puts less ice and makes sure that the drink is just as cool, before turning around to give it to Quackity.

The man’s bouncing on his feet, hands trying to hold onto something, and George can tell he’s anxious to get to this laptop and get this done, so he cans him the drink quickly, after Quackity’s paid, and the man rushes to his space, pulling his laptop out and turning it on as quickly as he can.

“You think he’ll get it done in time?” Sap asks him, and he shrugs.

“Maybe. He’s a law student, so I would guess he could get it done in time, but it’ll probably be shit.”

“You are _so_ nice.” Sap laughs, and George smiles as that.

“I know! I’m the nicest person that you know.”

They talk, and when the shop gets more and more busy, George reluctantly stops talking to Sap to make the drinks for customers, and he’s already tired by the time it’s lunch. They mark the shop closed (but let Niki, Quackity, and Fundy stay, because they can trust them, they know) and George and Sapnap disappear to the back while Wilbur cleans the shop.

“Why does my apartment building have to be across a building getting torn down.” George groans as he lies on the couch, and Sap laughs as he sits on the floor beside him. “I hate it. Why did they have to do that. Why couldn’t I just get some well deserved sleep. I hate it.”

“I know, George, you’ve said that about a million times since I walked in this morning.” Sap ruffles his hair, and George just groans at him. “Do you want me to get you some food while you just lie here?”

“Please.” He mumbles, turning his head to watch Sap as he walks away. “Oh! You should ask Quackity about his paper!”

He laughs when Sapnap’s eyes widen, and the boy runs out the room, yelling a question that George can’t understand, but he knows the basic question anyways.

When Sap returns some minutes later, food in his hand, George sits up so that he can eat properly, wiping the crumbs away easily. Sap talks while he eats, and when he’s finally done, Sap’s started telling him about Quackity.

“He finished with about 20 minutes left, so right now he’s currently taking a nap in his booth.” Sap grins, “I told him he could sleep until we had to open the shop again, and Wilbur agreed with me, so right before we open again I need to go wake him up.” 

“At least somebody is getting to sleep.” George mutters angrily, and Sap laughs at that. “What! I am tired, Sap, and you can’t say a word about it to me.”

“God, you sound like Dream.” Sap laughs, and George can’t help but agree. 

“His sleep schedule is probably more fucked up than either of ours.” George says, leaning back on the couch, and Sap settles against him, leaning his head on his chest as he stays on the floor. “How much you wanna bet he’s asleep right now?”

“I bet he’s not even going to wake up until 3.” Sap smiles, and they fall into a comfortable silence as George’s mind wanders. It’s nice, but it’s broken a few moments later by Sap, his voice strangely quiet when he speaks. “I miss him.”

“I thought you saw him just the other day?” He questions, feeling Sap shake his head more than seeing it.

“Phone call. I haven’t been able to actually see him in about a month.” Sap says this part sadly, and George moves an arm, carefully, so that he can grab Sap’s hand where it’s resting across his chest, grabbing it to hold it. “We’ve both been so busy that we haven’t been able to meet up, but he’s been way more busy than me, because the dumbass took more classes this year.”

“Stupid.” George says, and Sap chuckles at that. “Well, really, he’s the opposite of that, but my point still stands.”

They stay together on the couch, until Wilbur finally walks in, telling them they need to open the shop again. He’s careful when he says it, quiet as well, and they nod, Sap getting up first, pulling George up and off the couch, and they stay quiet as they walk in, the mood quieter than from that morning.

“At least he’s coming here tomorrow.” George tells Sap a couple minutes later, after he’s flipped the sign and returned behind the counter. Sap smiles at that, moving forward to hug George, and the shorter man doesn’t refuse the hug, wrapping his arms back around him.

“Thank you, George. You’re the bestest best friend that someone could ask for.” Sapnap tells him as he’s hugging him, pulling back just to give his friend a smile. 

“That goes for you too, Sap.” George smiles, and they let go of each other after a moment, returning to their usual spots as a customer walks in. 

The man gives them a smile before he walks back to where Quackity is, and as more customers come in and they get busier, they can see Quackity talking to the man, and they assume that they know each other.

“How much do you wanna bet that dude is gonna become a regular?” Sap says to him when the line’s died down, with nobody else waiting, only a couple people sitting around the shop, and when George looks at the brunette, who’s sitting with Quackity still, laughing about something.

“$5.” George says, and Sap’s eyebrows raise at that. He grins, though, and George can already tell he’ll be getting the money. “Oh, motherfucker you are on.”

Fundy comes up a few minutes later to get some more coffee, thanking them again, and Niki comes up some time after him, getting another iced coffee. George makes the drinks easily and chats to them for a few minutes, and he sits on the counter once he’s finished both of them. Sap talks to him, and when he’s told the brunette is coming over, he tries to hop off the counter, doing the same thing he does every time but he must do something wrong this time, because when he hops off, he instead falls onto his face.

Sap doesn’t even try to help him up, only instead laughs at him, hard. He nearly doubles over laughing, hand clutching the counter so that he doesn’t fall, and George turns over and pulls himself into a sitting position, moving a hand up to clutch his face. The brunette is standing at the other side of the counter, looking bewildered, but George doesn’t even care that he’s there when he flips Sapnap off. This only causes Sap to laugh even harder, and he shakes his head. He stands up, and gives the dude an awkward smile before turning back to Sap.

“Fuck you!” He says, before turning back to the man, who looks even more confused. “Sorry about that. What would you like?”

As he watches, the man glances at the menu, before looking back, a smile on his face.

“Fuckin love this place already.” The dude tells him, and George smiles at that. “Could I just get a large iced coffee with creamer and sweetener?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” He says, and when Sap finally stops laughing, he forces him to deal with the cash register, no matter the tears in his eyes. He has the drink ready before the man can even pay, and once Sap has finally made it work, he hands his drink to him and wishes him well.

“Thanks.” The dude says, before walking back to Quackity, sliding in across from him, and when George turns back to Sap, he has a grin on his face.

“I think he’s gonna be a regular now, if he wasn’t going to be one before.” 

“Oh, shut it.” Sap says, smiling. He tells George he needs to go get something, before leaving, and George just barely has time to wonder what he’s even going to get before Sap returns with an ice pack, securing the paper towels wrapped around them. “Here.”

“Thanks.” George says, taking the ice pack when it’s offered, pulling it up to his face.

“Of course.”

They stand there, talking, waiting, and when Wilbur walks out, they whoop, the others knowing what they need to do. Niki’s the first to have all of her stuff packed, giving them a wave as she leaves. Quackity and the brunette is next, and Quackity waves, telling them he’s waving for Jschlatt as well (who they assume is the brunette) since he shoved everything into his arms. Fundy is the last to leave, dropping his cup into the trash and telling them that he’ll be back tomorrow. George walks with him to the door, holding it open and tells him goodbye again, closing the door once Fundy is out, turning the sign around.

“Thank fuck!” Sap says, and Wilbur laughs at that. “What do you need us to do? Mop, sweep, what?”

“I mean, if you wanna do those things, then go ahead, don’t mind me.” Wilbur shrugs, crossing his arms. “Actually, now that you’ve said that, the floor does need to be swept and mopped.”

“I’ll sweep.” George volunteers, moving past them to grab the broom, and it’s easy enough to do, the music in their shop being turned up and changed to something else as Sap gains control. He finishes soon enough, and Sap grabs his arms to dance with him for the second time that day, yelling the lyrics. He’s grabbed Wilbur this time, though, and the three of them dance in the shop, laughing when Sap nearly trips over his own feet.

The song ends too soon, and Sap goes to grab the mop and bucket while George puts the broom back, and as his music plays over the speakers, Sap mops. George stands behind the counter and cleans it again, and when Sap’s finished, he follows behind him to the back, grabbing his stuff.

“See you two tomorrow!” Wilbur calls out, leaving through the back door, and the two of them call back a goodbye, and once the door closes, Sap grabs his stuff. They walk around the building together, only separating once they get to their cars, and as George drives, his music playing quietly, he can’t help but feel both nervous and excited for tomorrow.

When he goes back home and falls asleep in his bed, his cat curled around him, he feels strangely calm, and this feeling has deepened when he wakes up the next morning, his cat gone. He gets dressed for work and forgets why he’s feeling like this, forgets why he had felt so nervous, until he arrives. Once he’s stepped through the door and settled on the couch in the back, that’s when his feelings all come back at once.

“Oh, shit.” He says out loud, and Wilbur, the ever present man, pokes his head in through the door, a question clear on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Wilbur asks, and George shakes his head lightly, trying to show that it isn’t serious.

“I just remembered that Dream’s coming today,” He says, smiling when Wilbur’s eyes widen.

“Oh, shit!” He says, and George laughs at that. “I haven’t seen him in a couple days so he better be fucking alive.”

“Days?” George asks, “Why the fuck have you seen him more recently than Sap?”

“Oh, fuck,” Wilbur swears, and as George watches, he looks angry. “I never told you two, oh my god.”

“Never told us what, Wilbur?” George asks, feeling more and more confused with every passing second.

“Well, I’m fucking poor, so to save money I got a roommate, right? And when I needed to do this I put up an ad or whatever asking for a roommate… and Dream was the one who called about it.”

“What?” George exclaims, louder than he intended, and both he and Wilbur wince at it. “What the fuck? What?”

“I don’t know, dude!”

“How the fuck have you not seen him for two days if you’re roommates?” George asks, unable to stop himself.

“Dude, you know his schedule. He likes to stay up late, and the last two days he hasn’t been in there when I’ve gotten home and he hasn’t arrived by the time I fall asleep. And then when I’ve woken up, he’s just been underneath the covers in his bed, so I just say I haven’t actually seen him. This morning, he wasn’t in his bed when I got up, so I just assumed he was out.” Wilbur explains, leaning against the door and crossing his arms once he’s done.

George blinks as he processes the information, mouth open, but nothing coming out. Finally, he closes his mouth a moment later, only to open it again. “Of course when Dream gets involved with us, is why this whole day is weird.”

“Really, this entire week is weird, all because of Dream.” Wilbur says, but he smiles.

They fall into comfortable silence once again, and George’s gotten comfortable when a thought goes into his head and he sits up, looking at Wilbur. “How the fuck are you gonna tell Sapnap that?”

Before Wilbur can say anything, someone stands beside him, and his voice shows who is clearly, even if George can’t see that well because of the light.

“Tell me what?” Sap asks, and Wilbur jumps beside him, resting a hand on his chest as he breathes out. 

“Uh, I realized that, uh, I never told you and George that Dream is my roommate.” Wilbur says, and when Sap’s eyes widen at that, George could nearly laugh. He doesn’t, though, only barely holding himself back.

“What the fuck?” Sap says, and when he’s interrupted by a knock on the glass door of their shop, George is glad for the excuse to leave, saying something about how he’ll go get it before leaving the room, leaving the two to have their own conversation.

“Thank fuck,” he mutters to himself as he walks over to the door, opening the door when he spies the pink hair. “Niki! How are you?”

“I’m great, thank you.” She smiles at him, before leaning down to pick up the package that she had settled on the ground. “The door was locked, and I didn’t want you to leave this package out here all day. Hope that was okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, it is, don’t worry!” He smiles at her, and she thanks him again before disappearing to her table. He doesn’t know if they’re even ready to open yet, but the time doesn’t lie, and he flips the sign before taking the package to the back room. He notices Sap and Wilbur are still talking, but he only puts the package down and returns back to the main room, walking behind the counter.

He makes the drink without thinking about it, walking over to Niki’s booth, setting it down as she looks at him, confusion evident on her face. 

“But I haven’t paid.” She says, and he smiles.

“You don’t need to. I’ll take you getting that package for me as the payment. Besides, who’ll know? Not me.” He winks, and she grins at that, making a motion of zipping her lips closed. “Have fun with all of that college work.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll definitely have fun.” She says sarcastically, and he laughs as he walks away, heading back towards the counter.

Fundy arrives not too long after that, and Quackity and Jschlatt arrive nearly an hour after that, already talking as they walk in. Fundy’s settled everything down, and George makes him his drink as he talks to him, apologizing for Sapnap not being up there to handle the cash register. Fundy tells him it’s okay, and George smiles at him and hands him his drink before going back to lean against the counter, bored out of his mind.

He doesn’t know what the fuck Sap and Wilbur are evn talking about anymore, but he really wishes that they would just get their asses out here.

Jschlatt comes up to the counter, then, and he gets distracted taking his order, and as he makes it, he tries to make small talk.

“So, how do you know our resident chaos man?” He asks, and he hears Schlatt laugh at that.

“We’re in a theater class, together.” Schlatt tells him, and he nods to show that he’s listening, finishing the first drink a moment later and sliding it over to the brunette. “We’re having to do a monologue thing right now, so we’ve been trying to work on it here the past couple of days.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s it about?” George asks without thinking, starting on the second drink.

“Oh, well, it’s set in like. A war? A war is going on, and basically, I’m the villain, and Quackity is my right-hand man, and we’ve just won an election. We’re the new rulers of this land, and what we do is banish the previous rulers of the land out of there, and we just monologue about all of that and how we will decide the new rules and stuff. Really, we don’t know what the fuck we’re doing, and I think the main thing is that we’re going to improvise the hell out of it when we have to perform it.” Schlatt tells him, and George’s surprised.

“Damn, I can really see you’ve got the flair for dramatics.” He says, and Schlatt laughs at that, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Can’t say this is all of my idea, though. There’s this other dude in the class who’s really the one who started this whole war idea, and me and Quackity are just building off of it. We’ve already agreed to try and keep this war thing going for the rest of the class, anyways.”

“Oh, yeah? Who’s this dude then?” George asks without thinking, again, but it seems to be fine, because Schlatt tells him easily.

“His name’s Dream.” He’s handing the drink to Schlatt as the man says this, but he nearly drops it when the name is spoken, only just barely stopping it. Schlatt looks at him, a concerned expression on his face, but George only curses. “You good?”

“How the fuck does he know everyone?” George says in response, before finally registering the question that the brunette asked. “Oh, yeah. It’s just I know Dream as well and it seems he knows _everyone_.”

“Truly.” Schlatt nods, before leaving to go back to the table, giving a goodbye before he leaves.

George leans against the counter again, and when Sapnap comes back out, he doesn’t question him. Only gives him a cake pop he stole from the back.

“Thanks.” Sap says, smiling. He seems calm, calmer than George would expect after talking to Wilbur for an extended amount of time, so he doesn’t question. He does, however, tell him he’s making him a drink before they leave, as he’s had to man the cash register the past hour, and Sap nods.

“Of course, I will make the _best_ drink for you,” He says, but with that tone and that expression, George is worried about what it will be.

“And you have to make me what I want, Sap, not your choice.” He says quickly, and Sap seems to deflate at that. He grabs his water bottle and starts to drink out of it before he can forget, even as Sap seems to pout beside him.

“I was only gonna put spice powder in your drink.” He mumbles, and George spits his water out at that, coughing as he wipes the liquid away from his mouth. Some of the water got sprayed onto Sap’s shirt, and he blinks as he stares at George, the shock evident on his face.

“I’m sorry,” George starts to laugh as he goes to find a paper towel, returning to try and wipe the drink off. “I didn’t mean to spray you with, water, Sap, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t touch me,” Sap tires to growl, but George can hear the smile behind his words as he snatches the towel. He laughs, then, and soon enough Sap joins in, the smile huge on his face. “You’re so stupid, George.”

“Yeah? And?” He says, smiling, and they’ve nearly started laughing again when Wilbur finally comes out from the back.

“Dudes!” Wilbur starts, and George can see he has more to see, clearly, but the bell rings above the door then, and when they look, two teenagers are standing there, surprised as they stare at Wilbur. It’s a staring contest, nearly, and as George and Sap watch, they wait for one of them to speak first.

“Wilbur? What the fuck are you doing here?” The blonde speaks first, and Wilbur sputters, gibberish coming out his mouth.

“Tommy? What the fuck are you doing here? You should be at home? And I fucking work here!” Wilbur says, and the blonde (Tommy, it seems) shrugs, turning to look at Tubbo.

“I wouldn’t expect you to work here, at all.” Tommy shrugs, and George is wondering what’s going to happen next when Sap shoves, all of a sudden, and he gives out a loud gasp as he falls, his hands scrambling to grab onto something. Sap is laughing behind him, and he can see Wilbur turning to look at him as he falls, but unluckily for Sap, his hands find purchase on his shirt, and he pulls him down with him.

“Motherfucker!” He curses as he hits the floor, and when he sits up, Wilbur’s head appears over the counter, staring at them concernedly as Sap laughs behind him. “Why the fuck would you do that, Sap?”

“I don’t know! I just thought it’d be funny!” He gets out, and George has to admit, it was slightly funny, but he can’t believe that’s the introduction that these two teenagers get to the shop, and he stands up to wipe himself off as Sap stays laughing on the ground.

“I’m gonna kill you in your sleep soon.” He says to the laughing man on the ground, and it only causes him to laugh even harder. He shakes his head, before turning back to face Wilbur and the two teens, a smile on his face. “Sorry. He’s stupid.”

“Am not!” Sap says, clambering up as well, and he nearly starts an argument with him before the door opens again and a new person enters the shop.

Well, new person is not the right word. They’re someone George knows, as well as Sap and Wilbur, and they can’t even speak before the blonde is, seemingly talking to the two teenagers in front of them.

“Tommy! Tubbo! I’m supposed to be watching you two, so that doesn’t mean run away from me as fast as your legs will fucking carry you!” Dream exclaims, and Tommy laughs at that. 

“Well I’m sorry you’re not as fast as you fucking think you are, mister. You started running the second we did, and yet who got inside a shop first? Us!”

“You two nearly ran over an old woman and I had to deal with the aftermath!”

George laughs at that, and when Dream finally notices them he stops, mouth open. He doesn’t seem to be able to say anything, now that he’s noticed George and Sap behind the counter, but Sap doesn’t even give him a chance to say anything before he’s running out from behind the counter, moving to Dream. Dream moves towards him as well, and they meet in the middle, hugging, _hard_.

They haven’t seen each other in a while, George knows, and so to distract the teens he calls Tommy’s name, watching as the boy’s head turns towards him. “You two want a free coffee?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Tommy cheers, and he runs over with his friend, the boy quiet.

“Ok, what do you two want, exactly?” He asks, lifting up the cups, and Tommy says his order easily, and the boy beside him just copies the blonde’s. ‘Okay, Tommy and…?”

“Tubbo!” The other teen says, and he gives him a smile before writing his name on his cup. He makes the drinks quickly, and hands them to the two teens before Sap and Dream have even separated.

“How did you two even end up with him?” George asks, leaning against the counter, and Tommy speaks first, explaining.

“Our dad won’t let us stay home alone anymore, and it has to do with my ‘dangerous fire that could’ve killed people’.” He rolls his eyes when he does the marks around fire, and George grins. “He says that I’m a danger to society and need to have an eye kept on me, so he asked if someone could watch me, like I’m a caged animal! When I asked again, he said it’s because he doesn’t know that I won’t accidentally kill someone or burn the place down when he’s not home. But Dream volunteered to watch me, and Tubbo tagged along, and so we’ve just been with him so far, and then he asked us if we wanted coffee, which is a terrible idea as I get high off of coffee so of course I said yes, and then Tubbo agreed because he loves me, and then we walked in and he’s hugging his boyfriend or something, and here we are.”

“He’s not his boyfriend.” George laughs, “But don’t worry, and keep this secret between us, but I think he’s going to be his boyfriend by the end of the year.”

“Bet!” Tommy says, pulling money out of his pocket, and George doesn’t even have time to register what’s happening until Tommy slaps the money into his hand. “It won’t happen until next year, I can tell you that.”

“Oh, are you questioning my skills, Tommy?”

“Fuck yeah. They won’t get together with two months left in the year, I can tell you this.” Tommy grins, and George can’t help but smile at him.

“I already like you two. You’re allowed in this coffee shop at any time, now.”

“I’ve barely even spoken, though?” Tubbo says, confusion evident in his voice.

“Yeah, but you’re nice, and I need someone here who’s nice.” 

“Thanks!” Tubbo smiles, and George smiles back at him, and their conversation nearly continues before there’s two people standing beside the two teens in front of the counter. “Dream! Meet George! He’s our new friend.”

Dream smiles down at Tubbo, ruffling his hair, even as the teen protests. “I know! He’s my friend too.”

“But you’ve never met him before?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy joins the conversation as well, confusion evident in his voice as well when he asks how they know each other.

“We met through Minecraft.” Dream explains, and he wraps an arm around Tubbo, pulling the boy against him. The teen goes easily, staying by his side, and George guesses that Tubbo likes hugs, and that Dream knows this. “Played together about a year ago, and we haven’t really stopped. In fact, I’m so good he’s made videos with me.”

“You say that as if I made them because of you.” George says, but he can’t help but smile. “Shut up about them, anyways, they’re supposed to be secret.”

“Oh, shit.” Dream says, eyes wide, and they laugh at that.

“Go get a fuckin booth and stop distracting us.” Sapnap laughs, finally letting go of Dream, returning behind the counter. Dream does so with a smile back at the both of them, and herds the two boys to the back. 

George makes a drink for Dream to keep his hands busy (and because he feels like Dream deserves a coffee for dealing with the two teenagers all day), and as he walks back towards the booth, he finds that Schlatt is back there, talking to Dream as the two teenagers bicker, an argument starting. He ignores them as he sets the drink down, and they turn, questioning.

“Simp.” Tommy says before George can say a word, the man’s mouth dropping at that.

“Give me your coffee back then, you don’t deserve it.” He says, and Tommy shakes his head, a ‘no!’ coming out of his mouth. “Then shut it.”

“Damn, George, did not know you were like this.” Dream laughs, and he turns back to face Dream and Schlatt, a nervous smile on his face.

“The coffee shop just gives me power,” He smiles, before turning his head when Sap calls his name. “Shit, gotta go!”

He runs to the counter, and rushes to make the drinks as the crowd for the day slowly starts to trickle in, at first coming slowly, and then all at once. It gets to bad that Wilbur has to come out and help as well, and it doesn’t really die down until a hour before it’s time to close the shop, somehow, at fucking 9pm.

“Thank fuck,” He sighs, hopping up to sit on the counter, tired. Niki, Schlatt, and Quackity had left already, and so it only left Fundy, Dream, and the two teeangers. Sap climbed up beside him, and he leaned against him tiredly as the tiredness settled in slowly, enveloping his feelings. “If I have to make another drink for someone that is not in this shop currently, I think I may scream.”

“Sorry bud.” Sap said softly, moving his hand to lightly pat George’s hair. “Wanna see if Wilbur will turn the sign early?”

“If you wanna.” George mumbles, yawning at the end of his sentence. He closes his eyes as he waits for Sap to call for Wilbur, but the man must’ve walked in before Sapnap could do so, because he listens as Sap talks to Wilbur, trying to convince Wilbur. 

“You don’t have to kick Fundy and them out yet! Just turn the sign around, and let us rest!” He listens as the silence follows Sap’s words, waits for an answer from Wilbur. He gets a moment later, the man sighing before walking. George hears the sound of the sign turning around, and then Sap gets off the counter gently, holding George up before pulling him off the counter as well.

 _He’s carrying me_ is the only thing George can think, but he’s too tired to even care, only relaxing against Sap’s chest. He talks to Wilbur, for a moment or two, and George really should be listening to the conversation, but by the time he finally thinks about that, the conversation has ended, and he’s being carried outside.

“Where’re you taking me?” He mumbles, waiting for an answer.

“I’m taking you home.” Sap tells him, opening his door and seemingly putting George in, buckling him up.

“What about my car?” He asks, forcing his eyes open to look at Sap as the man climbs into the seat beside him.

“I didn’t say I was taking you to your home, George. I’m taking you to my apartment so that you can actually sleep, and then I’ll drive you back here tomorrow, alright?” George nods as an answer, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes once again, and he’s nearly fallen asleep when they arrive at Sap’s apartment, barely managing to climb out of the car and get up the stairs without stumbling. He nearly trips on the stairs, though, so he’s not counting this as a win.

He grabs the clothes that Sap offers him and goes into the bathroom to change, coming out in a hoodie and sweatpants, and his phone lights up as he walks back to the bedroom. He stares at it in confusion, and it’s only when he falls into the bed and plugs in his phone on the bedside that the words register in his mind.

wiblur: hey do u want me to do the drink making tomorrow so that u can just basically do nothing tomorrow

He grabs his phone and texts back before he can forget, a scrambled yes being the answer, and he sets the phone down just as Sap comes into the room, changed into his own pajamas.

“You sure you don’t mind me watching a movie?” He asks worriedly, and George nods, turning over to rest his head on his pillow.

“I’m sure, Sap. I’ll probably be passed out soon enough. And I won’t wake up to it, either, before you ask.”

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure.” Sap says, and he turns off the light before finally climbing into the bed. His back rests against the mattress, and George moves to wrap an arm across his stomach, resting more securely. “Good night, Gogy.”

“Good night,” George mumbles back, and he’s asleep before Sap can even get a movie up.

When he wakes up, it’s to Sap’s alarm and his grouchy voice, and he can’t help but laugh when he climbs out of the bed, feeling more refreshed than ever. He brushes his teeth quickly and changes in the bathroom once again, bundling his pajamas and throwing them in the dirty clothes hamper as he comes back out to his room.

He texts Wilbur before he can forget, telling him he doesn’t actually have to do the drink-making duty if he doesn’t want to, since George actually slept, and he gets a simple _thank fuck_ back from Wilbur.

“You ready?” Sapnap calls into the room a few minutes later, and George fixes his shoelace even as he says yes, standing up and following behind Sap the moment he finishes. When they climb into Sap’s car, George smiles as the music plays quietly, showing how the younger man had clearly tried to help him sleep last night. “Sorry for the mess. You were near dead in my car last night so I didn’t think it was that important to say sorry about.”

“It’s fine!” George tells him, and they listen to the radio as they head to the shop, arriving earlier than Sap usually would. “Thank you, Sap. You’re really too nice.”

“That’s just what best friends do for each other.” Sap smiles as they pull into the parking lot, parking easily and unlocking the doors for George. They climb out and Sap locks the door as George waits for him, before they head inside.

“Hey, why’d you get here earlier today?” George asks as they walk, and Sap opens the door for him.

“Oh, because I know you like to get here early each day, so I wanted to get here early for you!” Sap tells him, smiling.

“Oh, thank you, Sap.” George smiles, feeling soft for his friend, and Sap just waves it off.

“You’re welcome!” They walk inside together, and Sap heads for the machine nearly immediately, already wanting to make himself a cup of coffee, while George goes to sit on the couch, his phone pulled out quickly.

It’s quiet as they work, both doing what’s needed to be done, and they’re surprised when the door opens and both Dream and Wilbur walk in, Dream heading to a booth in the back while Wilbur goes to their room, dropping onto the couch beside George. 

“Long night?” George asks sympathetically, and Wilbur just groans into the couch cushion. “Talk to me, Wilbur.” He says this sentence jokingly, and Wilbur shoves at him without even looking, before flipping over, groaning.

“I just couldn’t sleep, so I haven’t slept since yesterday. And then Dream offered to drive me here, so that I wouldn’t crash and die, and now he’s refusing to leave me until I leave, so he’s stuck here all day, unless I change the hours and close the shop early.”

“Dude, you’ve been wanting to do that, so just go change the shop hours before anyone comes.” George says, and when he sees the tired look in Wilbur’s eyes, he sighs. “5pm when you wanna close?”

“Yeah, why?” Wilbur asks as first, but when George gets up, his eyes light up in understanding. “Oh, thank you so much, dude.”

“It’s not a problem.” He tells him, grabbing a piece of chalk before leaving the room, walking to the front.

Dream’s the only person in the room, and he ignores him as he walks towards the window, writing the new time before he can forget, going towards the counter and grabbing a piece of paper, scribbling the words down before he can forget. He finds tape and pins the paper to the window, wiping his hands on his shirt as he turns back around.

Dream is still sat in the back, his laptop in front of him, sticky notes spread around him, and George can’t help but walk towards him shoving the chalk into his pocket as he does so, doing it before he can think, and he leans against the seat when he arrives at the booth, mouth closed as he tries to think of what to say. Dream looks up at him, a question on his face, but he doesn’t get a word out before George speaks.

“He’s your crush, isn’t he?” George says this quietly, because he’s not stupid, okay? He’d seen all their looks yesterdays, the ones they gave when they thought the other wasn’t looking. He’d seen how they had hugged, and it’s so painfully obvious. It’s a wonder Wilbur hasn’t said anything.

“I- Huh- What?” Dream sputters, hands coming up from his laptop, and George just watches as he tries to weakly defend himself, voice getting quieter and quieter until he finally stops, sighing. “Fuck you.”

“Sorry.” George says, smiling, but Dream just sighs again, resting his head on his laptop keyboard.

“Yes, I am George.” He says, slightly muffled, but George hears it all the same. “Now fuck off.”

“I know you don’t really mean that.” George slides into the booth this time, sitting across from Dream, and the blonde groans.

“No, I don’t.” Dream groans again, and George laughs at that. “Now why the fuck are you asking about my crush?”

“I don’t know.” George shrugs, and Dream sighs loudly at that. “Well, really, it’s because I’ve seen the looks you give Sapnap and decided that I really wanted to find out, and not just be questioning what I saw.”

“You won’t tell him, will you?” Dream’s head shoots up, a desperate look on his face, and George is shocked. “Promise me you won’t, George.”

He doesn’t want to, but he does it without a second thought. “I won’t, Dream, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Dream says, and his head drops back down, except his arms are underneath him. “You stress me out too much.”

“That’s what best friends are for.” George says, and Dream just huffs at that, but he can hear the smile in his voice. “Can I give you a free iced coffee as payment for this?”

“ _Please_.” Dream tells him, and he laughs at that as he slides out of the booth and walks to the counter, pulling the chalk out of his pocket and setting it on the counter before he works, making the drink easily. It’s done quickly, and he writes Dream’s name on the side out of habit, and then thinks about it before writing something else, walking back to Dream’s booth and setting the drink down in front of him. “Oh my god thank you, George, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Yeah? Why?” George cocks an eyebrow at that statement, because it is a pretty bold one.

“I have a paper due in 3 hours and I haven't started it yet!” Dream says, and George’s eyes widen at that.

“Fuckin get to it, then!” He says, and leaves Dream then, going back to the room with Sapnap and Wilbur, collapsing back onto the couch beside Wilbur.

“What took you so long?” Wilbur asks as Sap scrolls on his phone, and George huffs.

“Your roommate and our friend forget to tell you that he has a paper due in 3 hours, so he’s going to work on that right now.” George closes his eyes and leans his head against the back of the couch, and he misses the look that Wilbur gives to Sap, one that the other man misses as well. “He tires me out.”

“Same.” The other two say at the same time, and George smiles at that.

“Glad we can agree on something, guys.”

“I need to open up the shop.” Wilbur sighs, and George feels him get up from the couch, and hears him walk out, quietly moving. It’s silent in the room between him and Sapnap, but it’s not an awkward silence. It’s comfortable, and he finds himself slowly slipping back to sleep, until he’s shaken by someone, and when he opens his eyes and blinks up at the person above him, it’s Sapnap, a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, we need to go out to the counter.” Sap tells him, and even though George doesn’t want to, he gets up with the help of Sap’s hand and lets him pull him over to the counter, and he sits on the stool that Sap pulls out, too tired to stand the entire day.

“Thank you,” He says, and Sap gives him a smile before leaning against the counter beside him. The customers don’t come in for a few more minutes, and George rests as long as he can, leaving for a moment just to grab his book, bringing it back to the counter, and as the cafe is calm, he reads. (He forgot his charger and doesn't want his phone to die, okay? Sue him.)

He makes a drink for Niki and Fundy when they come in, and when Quackity comes in and then Schlatt some time later, he makes one for them too. It’s easy work, and the day is a slow day, anyways, so he spends more time than not reading his book at his counter, and he’s nearly halfway when his eyes catch onto a pink-haired man that walks into the cafe.

His bubblegum pink hair is at a near shoulder cut, looking nearly slicing off, and his black hoodie is a contrast against his light hair, and his black ripped jeans and boots finishing off the look, and George glances over him once again before returning to his book, idly glancing at the rings on the man’s hand. Sap is the one to nudge him, and he nearly nudges him back hard when he finally realizes that the man he had realized is in front of the counter, and he closes his book and leaves it on the counter when he moves, letting Sapnap work.

He makes the drink when Sap hands it to him, not even thinking, and he brings it over quick enough, the drink easy to make.

“Thank you.” The man speaks, and he blinks in surprise at his voice, before smiling at him.

“You’re welcome!” The man smiles back at him, and then leaves the counter, heading towards the back, and George shoves Sap out of his seat before settling back down, picking his book back up. “Sap, literally shut the fuck up, I don’t wanna hear what you’re going to say.”

“Wasn’t gonna say nothing!” Sap laughs, and George smiles when he turns to look at him.

“Ok maybe I was, _but_ -”

“Shut it.” George laughs, and he turns back to his book, resting against the counter as he reads. He can see over the top, though, and he can see that pink-haired man talk to Dream, and he wonders, for a moment, how many fucking people does Dream know? He doesn’t know everyone in the shop, but how many people does he know?

However, that sentence was very, very wrong, George finds out.

“How the fuck?” Sap curses, and Dream laughs as he stands in front of them, everyone else confused, but Sap doesn’t bother to give an explanation. “How the fuck do you know everyone? And how do you know everyone that we know?”

“I’m just _magic_.” Dream manages to get out before laughing again, and he would’ve fallen if it wasn’t for the pink-haired catching him and pulling him back up. “Thanks, Techno.”

“Don’t die when I’m not here.” The man says, and there’s a little grin on his mouth, even though George can see he’s trying to hide it.

“Dream, the fact that you somehow know all of us is something shocking, and who the fuck else do you know? Niki? Fundy? Next thing I know you’ll be saying that you actually know Phil!”  
  
Dream’s hand moves up to scratch the back of his neck, a quiet “well…” coming out of his mouth, and Sap throws his hands up.

“I refuse to talk to you anymore.” He says, turning around, but everyone standing together knows it’s a lie, and he turns around less than a few seconds later, and George laughs at that. “Shut up, George.”  
  
“I know you love me.” George grins, and Sap flips him off, even as he sighs.

“Hate that you’re right.”

“Yeah, so fuck you.” George says, and before Sap can fake gasp, Dream interrupts them again, asking for a coffee, and George leaves to make it easily enough, and when Techno follows to leave the counter, it isn’t exactly expected but he doesn’t mind.

“So,” Techno starts as George moves the drink to set it down on the counter, cocking an eyebrow as a gesture for him to continue, “Do you think they'll get together by the end of the year?”

“What the fuck Techno?” He near chokes, laughing at the end of it, and the man just stares at him blankly. “I mean, I don’t think it’ll be until next year, but you cannot just pop that randomly on a person!”

“Really?” Techno cocks an eyebrow, and they both glance at the two, and George knows Techno can see the way they stand and the way that they talk. “I bet $20 that they’ll get together by the end of the year.”

“Fine.” George says, and when Techno holds out a hand, he shakes it. “Glad to be doing business with you, Techno.”

“As with you.” Techno smiles.

They talk idly while waiting for Sap and Dream to separate, George giving Techno his drink and making drinks for the other people that come in, and when they finally hit a lull, he hops onto the counter, talking to Techno easier.

“I wonder when they’re gonna realize.” George says quietly, resting his arm on his knees as he sits with them crossed, head resting on his hand as he stares at nothing, glancing over at Dream and Sap occasionally. “I know Dream has a crush on him, and Sap hasn’t said anything yet, but I don’t know when he’ll say anything.”

“Don’t they have a little hangout every year?” Techno asks, and George’s head shoots up at that.

“I swear to god, if that’s when they realize, I’m going to beat their asses.” George says, and Techno laughs. 

“A romantic cliche.” He grins, and George groans. “C’mon, you gotta admit, it’d be a little cute.”

“I do not want to be having this conversation with you.”

Techno laughs at that, and George falls into an easy conversation with him, and they talk until Sap and Dream return back to the counter, the former going back behind and apologizing to George and the latter coming up in front and apologizing to Techno.

“It’s fine, because I mean, I got a new friend out of your long ass conversation.” He says, nudging Techno from where he is on the counter, and Techno rolls his eyes, but George can see the smile in the slight upturn of his lips. “Oh, yeah, here’s your drink, Dream.”

“Oh, thanks!” The blonde grins, and he finally leaves the counter with Techno following behind him, the two of them returning to Dream’s booth.

“God, I cannot wait till we can leave.” George groans, and his phone buzzes when he finishes those words, startling him. He pulls his phone out his pocket and frowns at the unknown number, before looking at the message.

techno: Just ask Sap if he likes Dream and get this pining shit over with

He stares at it in confusion, before looking back up, eyes catching Techno’s, and his own widen in realization when the pink-haired man smiles. He mouths something, and George can barely understand that Techno is telling him it’s him, and he just sends a text back.

George: I’ll try but jesus christ dont scare me like that again

Techno: Sorry

He rolls his eyes and shoves his phone back into his pocket, and he turns back to Sap, the question on the tip of his tongue, but Sap speaks before he can say anything, his voice quiet, like he doesn’t want anyone else to hear.

“Can I tell you a secret?” The man says, and George nods quickly, knowing that this is serious, something that Sap wouldn’t just tell anyone. “I think I like Dream.”

“Oh,” He says, speaking quickly, “That’s okay, Sap!”

“You won’t tell him, will you?” He says, and it’s the same thing Dream asked of him earlier, and he doesn’t want to accept this either, but he nods, and when Sap raises a hand with his pinky finger, he brings his up as well. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He tells him, smiling, and Sap smiles back at him.

George: Motherfucker he just admitted it to me that he likes him

Techno: Holy fuck

How the fuck is this going to play out?

When they leave that night, he wishes Wilbur and Dream a goodnight, and they drive away before Sap speaks to him, a hand holding his own.

“Would you wanna stay the night again?” He asks, and George agrees easily, climbing into Sap’s car and closing the door. “Thank you, George, really.”  
  
“Of course.” George says again, and he smiles at him.

The drive over to Sap’s place is filled with loud music and the window rolled down, and the cool November air hits them in the face as they yell the lyrics and laugh. It’s fun, and George can feel his worries slipping away as they drive down the highway, the darkness of the sky and the coldness of the air grounding him. He sips at his coffee cup before he yells the lyrics again, and they stop for Mcdonalds before they continue on, yelling the lyrics to music the moment they’re away.

When they arrive at Sap’s place, it’s both too soon and soon enough, and he gets out of the car and into the place, changing clothes and taking a shower before collapsing onto Sap’s bed, waiting for the younger to get done with his own. He scrolls through Twitter and answers some texts, and Techno texts him before he can think, a simple question.

Techno: You gonna pay with cash?

He squints at his phone and mutters a quiet curse, texting back.

George: No you’re gonna pay me cash

Techno: No

Techno: Wilbur just told me that Dream said he’s-

He doesn’t get a chance to read the rest of the text, because Sap comes in at that moment, his hair wet, and he switches to Twitter before closing his phone, dropping it on his chest as Sap settles into his chair. Sap doesn’t speak, and George waits, letting him speak when he wants to.

“I like Dream.” He says this quietly, as if Dream will overhear, even though they’re the only two in this room, in this apartment. “I like him, but I don’t know if he likes me back, and it’s eating me up, George.”

“Oh, Sap,” He says softly, but Sap continues before he can speak.

“I just. What if he doesn’t like me like that, George? What if once he finds out that I like him, he just leaves, and I’ll never be able to see him again? He’ll probably think that I’m disgusting, and then he’ll fucking hate me, and I’ll never be able to see his smile that he gives to nobody else, and I’ll never be able to stay the night and see him how nobody else does, and I just really don’t want to lose him, George. He’s my best friend, my longest one as well, and I don’t want to look back at all of our memories and have them all be tinged with sadness.”

“You won’t, Sap, I can promise you that.” George says, and when he opens his arms, Sap moves and rests in them, lying in the bed beside him. “You won’t look back at your memories in sadness, because I bet my ass that even if Dream doesn’t like you back, he’ll still be your best friend. He won’t stop being friends just because you like him, okay? He’ll just continue being your best friend, and be there for you.”

“But-” Sap starts, but George shakes his head.

“No ‘buts’, Sap. He won’t leave you, I can promise that.” Sap settles into him further, resting against him, and he wraps his arms around him. “You just need to tell him this if it’s really eating at you, okay? He won’t leave you, he won’t stop being friends with you, and if you’re really worried, I bet he’ll just give you a smile and tell you okay, and then things will continue on the same way. And maybe he’ll just talk to you and tell you stuff, or maybe he won’t. You’ll still be friends with him, though, I know.”

“Thank you, George.” Sap pulls back to look at him, and George lets him, his arm dropping as Sap pulls himself up. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Die, probably.” George says easily, and Sap smiles at that. “C’mere.”

Sap settles back against him, and they fall asleep like that, bodies settled against each other, when they wake up the next morning, they make tired jokes and shove at each other, and Sap cackles when he nearly causes George to fall on his face. They joke as they drive back and George nearly falls again when they arrive, and he chases Sap into the shop and they nearly ram Wilbur down, and they would’ve if the blonde that was standing behind him steadied him.

“Thanks, Dream.” Wilbur says, before turning back to the two of them, who are still grinning and trying (and failing) to hold back laughter. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

“He started it!” Sap yells, pointing at George, and George can only shake his head.

“Oh my god.” Wilbur says in response, and George just shakes his head again.

“I need a cup of coffee if I’m going to survive this day.” He says, and it’s more to himself than any of the others, and he just walks past them to the machines.

He makes his drink easily, and Dream nearly scares him when he turns and the blonde is in front of the counter.

“Shit, Dream!” He near gasps out, and the blonde laughs, apologizing as he sets the drink down. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry! I just wanted to get your opinion on something.” Dream says the last part quietly, and George leans forward, waiting for the man to whisper it. “I just, uh, I think I might tell Sap I like him today.”

George grins and pulls back, and the smile on his face clearly surprises Dream. “Go for it, dude! I bet he’s going to have the same feelings!”  
  
“But what if he doesn’t.” Dream says, and even though it’s more to himself, George’s heart softens at that.

“He will, I promise.” He tells him softly, and Dream seems to brighten at that, if only a little bit.

“Are you sure?” He asks, and George smiles.

“I wouldn’t tell you that if I wasn’t, Dream.”

“Thank you so much, George.” Dream tells him earnestly, and he just smiles at him. “You’re truly the best friend someone could have.”

Dream leaves them, and George presumes it’s to go find Sapnap, so he just sighs and pulls out his phone.

George: ok do u want cash

Techno: what

George: Dream is going to go tell him rn

Techno: WHAT

Techno: yes i absolutely want cash

George: ask Tommy if he wants it in cash as well

Techno: oh you never make a bet with Tommy

He sighs, setting his head against the counter, and when he notices Wilbur in front of him a moment later, he doesn't even jump.

“What’s wrong with you?” Wilbur asks, and he sighs again.

“I made a bet with Techno and Tommy and now I have to pay them money.” He says, and Wilbur laughs at that. 

“You really need to learn to never bet against Techno and Tommy, then, because they’re always right.” Wilbur says, and George frowns.

“Bastards.”

“What’d you even bet on, anyways?” Wilbur jumps onto the counter, and George lifts his head up, resting them on his arms instead.

“They both bet that Dream and Sap would get together by the end of the year, and I bet that they wouldn’t, and now I’m $25 lighter. Or at least, I will be when Techno comes to get the money.” George explains, and Wilbur’s grinning by the end of it.

“Yeah, you really should’ve known to not bet against them on that.” Wilbur says, and George just groans. His phone buzzes at that moment, and George pulls it out to glance at the message, picking his coffee up with his other hand to sip at it.

Techno: Tommy says he would like to be paid with a Taco Bell gift card

“Why the fuck do I have to pay him with that.” He mutters quietly, but he sighs, standing up. “You mind if I leave for a few minutes to go grab some cash?”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t mind.” Wilbur waves him away, and he thanks him before walking to the back, grabbing his keys from the drawer and continuing out, and it doesn’t even shock him when he walks out and Sap and Dream are already out there. He pays them no mind, though, and just climbs into his car and heads out, and it doesn’t register until he’s using the self-checkout at the store that Dream and Sap were making out.

“Jesus.” He mutters to himself, and when he’s done checking out, he goes back and buys candy, a couple of them for Wilbur, a couple for Dream and Sap, and the rest for himself (and maybe some for Techno and the rest of his family, and also maybe some for their regulars. He’s nice). Once he’s done with this, he’s finally done, and he drives back and listens to the radio, too tired to even bother with his phone, and when he arrives, he doesn't bother to park in the back. He just parks in the front and walks in through the unlocked doors, dropping the bag on the counter, startling Wilbur.

“Take your pick of the candy.” He says, and smiles when Wilbur’s eyes light up.

He stays there, sitting behind the counter and making drinks when needed, until Techno walks into the shop, and then he gets up, pulling the money out of the bag and handing it to the pink-haired man. He pulls out the gift card as well, handing it over, and Techno thanks him, a grin on his face.

“Yeah, I had to see the two of them all over each other when leaving to go get it, so that better be worth it for you.” George says, a frown on his face.

Wilbur laughs at that sentence, and Techno joins as well, the shock on their faces clear. George just frowns, and when Wilbur is able to speak again, he just nearly fails.

“I’m, I’m so sorry, George.” He manages out, chuckling, and George just frowns at him.

“Fuck you.” He says, but they all know he doesn’t mean it. “Techno, here, just take the fucking candy I got.” He pulls the candy from his bag and hands it to the pink-haired man, who smiles. “I need fucking bleach for my eyes, jesus.”

“Do they know that you saw them?” Wilbur asks, biting into his candy bar, and George shrugs.

“I don’t know! It didn’t even register what I had seen until I was checking out, so I went back and got this.” He gestures to the bag, and Techno’s eyes light up at that. “It just hit me at all once, so I decided I deserved this.”

“Yeah, you really did.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, but George could see the smile.

The day goes by slowly, but barely anyone else comes in, so he counts it as a win. This gives him a chance to give the candy to the others anyways, the candy for Dream and Sap still sitting in the bag, and when it’s finally time to close the shop, he walks out tired and ready to sleep.

However, his car was unlocked.

That gives him a pause, and he stares at his car in confusion, hesitant to open the door, but he thinks, _Doesn’t matter if I live or die_ , and he opens the door. No murderer jumps out at him, however, and when he checks, nobody is hidden in the back seat. However, there is a bag in the front with a card sticking out, and he grabs it carefully, worried something dangerous is inside.

However, he recognizes Dream and Sap’s handwriting easily, the blocky letters of Dream’s recognizable, and he climbs into the driver’s seat and closes the door before he opens the letter quickly, pulling out the card inside. It’s a thank you card, and he smiles softly as he reads the front, opening the card soon after, and he finds himself gaping when money slides down and into his lap.

“What the shit.” He curses to himself, reading the words written inside the car, and his face softens as he reads.

Essentially, Dream and Sap write about how much they love him, and how he’s a good best friend, and how thankful they are to be his friends. Specifically, they say, “I don’t know what my life would be like if you hadn’t come into it.” He nearly cries at that, but he wipes his eyes and continues on, trying to ignore the tears.

And, fuck, when he opens the bag and sees what’s inside, he closes it right back and starts the car, driving down the street and wiping his eyes, and when he arrives at his home, a buzz alerts him, but he ignores it, carrying the bag inside.

He’ll deal with this tomorrow.

-

Dream: Thank you for being the best person I could ask for

Dream: Love you

Sapnap: Thank you for being the reason me n Dream are together

Sapnap: And sorry you had to see us makeout on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> currently im @jschllatt on tumblr!!!


End file.
